Say It
by jsrsuperstar
Summary: In the quiet of the night, two boys make a promise to each other that neither is willing to keep.


A/n ** I thought I'd try my hand at a little Deamus so I hope you likey! All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>It was the night before the final battle and I decided to spend it in my favorite place: Dean's arms. We were both so anxious and had given up on sleep hours before. We both wanted to get this whole thing over with so that we could have the possibility of happiness instead of living in fear and turmoil.<p>

"Shay…" Dean startled me. Up until this point he hadn't said anything all night.

"Yes, Love."

"I just want you to know…if something happens to me tomorrow, I want you to let it go and move on with your life, okay."

"Dean. Nothing. Is. Going. To. Happen."

"Shay, you don't know that."

"Well one of us has to stay optimistic." He dropped the subject for all of 10 minutes.

"Well just in case, if something happens, you gotta move on, ok?"

"Dean, stop…"

"Can you just promise me, please?"

"You know I can't just let you go! I could NEVER!"

"Yes you could. If I get hurt or worse, I want you to be happy. I want you to live your life as freely as you please. Just say it and I'll leave you alone."

"…I promise." I whispered

"Thank you." He kissed my temple tenderly. I stared into his beautiful chocolate eyes that held so much anguish and sorrow. I would never let anything bad happen to him.

"You promise me the same thing, Dean."

"I promise."

The war was by far much worse than we had anticipated. Our friends were decimated by spells and hexes that we hadn't even imagined. We weren't prepared at all. There was no time to check our wounded classmates; all it took was one wrong move and you could join the rising amount of casualties.

Dean and I fought side by side for nearly two hours until we got separated by an especially vicious and malicious Death Eater. I hadn't seen him in the past hour. I kept fighting; I had to, I had no choice.

**Dean's POV**

The war was over. How could one day make me feel 15 years older? My body ached and I had challenged myself in ways that I didn't know were possible. I wiped my forehead of all the sweat that accumulated there. I was weak and I wanted nothing more than to be reunited with Seamus.

I made my way as quickly as I could back to the Great Hall where we had all planned to regroup and assess ourselves. It hurt to stumble across the faces and bodies of fallen classmates in various stages of death.

I was within 2 meters of the castle when I heard that familiar voice whisper my name. I looked behind me and then I noticed him laying there.

I dropped to my knees and the tears cascaded down my cheeks.

"Where are you hurt? Do you know what you were hit with? I bet I know the counter spell!"

"Shhh, Dean." He whispered. I gently placed his head into my lap and stroked his cheek.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed into the vast expanse of openness. A cluster of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had gathered around with morose looks on their faces.

"Hey, Baby, I'm gonna get you some help, ok. You'll be all better in no time. You'll see."

"Dean. It's okay… Let me go and…. r-r-r-emember what you promised…me last night." He said, his voice coming out in pants. He was dying quickly. I had to accept it.

"Seamus, hold on for me, ok?"

"I'm sorry, Dean…I do love…you." He stared deeply into my eyes. His speech was becoming worse. His skin was losing that signature, rosy flush that I loved so much. I brushed the hair away from his face so I could remember what perfection his face was.

"I love you, too…Please tell my dad I said hi." He gripped my hand as best as he could. I saw his tears increasing and then I watched as he took his last breath and all of the life left him. I closed his eyes and wrapped him tightly in my embrace. I let out a howl that would've frightened the most evil dementor. My sobs wracked my body and I stayed in that cold dirt until I felt someone touch my shoulder.

I met Neville's eyes that had tears in them as well.

"You have to let him go, mate and come inside."

"I can't- I won't! I WON'T! I need to get him to his parents." Neville just nodded and then proceeded to help me lift him. Another bystander took him from me when it became too much to look at him and know he was no longer alive.

After Seamus' funeral, I permanently returned to the muggle world. I couldn't live in the environment that took my love from me. Each night felt so lonely, I tried. I really tried to move on.

Will was a nice guy and he tried to take his time with me, but he was not Seamus. No one could ever replace him. There would never be another.

Seamus was right. He knew that he would never be able to get over me and there was no way I would ever get over him.

"Will, I'm sorry, there's someone else."

"I know, Dean. And it's ok."


End file.
